How Naruto should end
by Samsal
Summary: This is how i think Naruto should end not really anyway this story contains spoilers and is shounen ai...read if your curious...rated M for course language and just to be safe. read and review


**Disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto...if i did it would have ended a long time ago.

This story contains some spoilers so if you haven't read some of the 480 something chapters don't hate on it okay. this is for all the fans my wormhole who are waiting for me to update it (soon okay, in a few days you'll get the next chappie)...anyway read and review...

**How Naruto should end….**

Kakashi stopped Sasuke before he got the chance to finish of Sakura, "Sakura what are you doing? You cannot take out Sasuke on your own and Sasuke…you've fallen."

"Heh!" Sasuke looked at the two members of his former team with much hatred in his eyes, "One after the other …I wonder who is coming next."

"Sakura did you really plan on taking on Sasuke by yourself?" Kakashi asked and said girl looked towards the ground, "That is not a burden for you to bare…as team leader, it's my fault that this happened, Sasuke is my responsibility. I have not been a good Sensei…"

"That's not true." Sakura cut in.

"Sasuke," Kakashi stopped her yet again, "I don't like repeating myself, but I'll say it to you once again. Do not let your quest for revenge consume you."

Sasuke started shaking; a crazy deranged sound of laughter came from him. "Bring back Itachi, bring back my mother, my father, my clan only then will I stop."

"I don't want to kill you."

"Ha, you say that like if you could, I have been dying to kill you Kakashi."

"Sakura, take Karin and get out of here…I'll deal with Sasuke. Hurry, go."

Sakura nodded and pretended to prepare to do what Kakashi had told her, but instead she snuck up behind Sasuke with the intent to kill him.

"_Sakura what the fuck are you doing?!"_Kakashi thought, slightly mortified when he realized what she was up to.

The pink haired nin came up towards the raven and hesitated, the kunai in her hand trembling. She had it aimed at Sasuke's back but froze, she couldn't do it.

Sasuke sensed her and turned and grabbed her, strangling the little life she had left in her.

"No!" Kakashi shouted but there was nothing he could do, Sasuke made sure of that. He would have to watch her die. "Sasuke stop!"

Naruto came out of nowhere and pulled Sakura out of the Uchiha's clutches.

He put the damaged girl down and turned towards his former teammate. "Sasuke were you really going to kill Sakura?"

"She is worthless, she was a liability when I was a part of team seven and she is still a liability now." Sasuke stated in a matter-of-factly way.

"She is still a part of this team Sasuke," Naruto glared at him. "Would you kill me or Kakashi in the same way?"

"Yes I would and I will kill you both and all of Konoha."

"That's it…"Naruto put his head in his hands and then started walking slowly towards Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't move as he looked at Naruto slightly amused, wondering what the blond had in mind. Naruto came up to Sasuke close enough that he could reach out and touch him. He stared at Sasuke, his eyes in line with his as he searched them for something. Sasuke stared right back, smirking at him. Naruto raised his hand and touched the raven's bleeding face. His finger's traced around his eyes, his nose, his lips.

"Sasuke…" he whispered before he leaned in and kissed the other boy for everything he was worth. The amusement in Sasuke's eyes was quickly replaced by surprise, then lust. Who knew how long both of them longed for his, to be wanted in this way be the other? Their tongues mingled, each seeking dominance over the other, neither wanted to submit to the other. They moaned in each other's mouth and Sasuke's hand reached out to pull Naruto close, but said nin pushed him away and slapped him hard across the face.

Kakashi and Sakura stared in disbelief at what they had just witnessed. The sound of the slap still echoed around them. Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he was seeing him for the first time, he couldn't believe the power behind the slap, he thought his head was going to come off and he could hear a loud ringing in his ear.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you?" Naruto's voice started out as a whisper but now it was rising. "I understood what you need to do, I know that revenging you clan and killing your brother was what you wanted, but now Itachi's dead. What the fuck are you waiting for? Why did I have to continue searching for you? We have all wanted you back Sasuke. I hoped that you would be okay; when I finally found you…I wanted to…hell I still want you to come back with me. So tell me, what are you doing?"

"Naruto you have no idea what you're talking about."Sasuke was still in shock and now sheer willpower was the only thing keeping him from falling over. His body still weak from a fight he just had, he didn't even want to be having this conversation with Naruto, he just wanted to kiss him again, get on top of him and have his way. "I still haven't avenged my clan."

"Sasuke you really are a bastard. You don't get it do you? Tobi told me everything! I do get it, but if you kill everyone in Konoha, you will be destroying the only family you have left."

"They are all laughing at me…everyone in Konoha. THEY ARE ALL LAUGHING!!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Naruto reached out and slapped Sasuke again, this time knocking him off his feet. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" the blond grabbed the Uchiha's shirt and pulled him close. "How long has it been Sasuke? HOW LONG?! Yet you still don't get it. I love you okay. I fucking love your stupid ass, but you…you can't even grow up. After all that has happened, you still act like a spoiled little brat. After you killed everyone in the village, what exactly did you plan on doing afterwards? What would you do, after you lost everything and everyone you ever knew?"

Sasuke didn't answer; tears began to pour out of his eyes. "I already lost my clan, what are a few more lives? You don't even really love me Naruto…sooner or later you would've forgotten about me. You don't really care."

"And you say I'm a dumbass. When everyone thought that it was hopeless, who kept looking for you? Me, and who was the one who had you on his mind every waking hour and when I went to sleep…the dreams came. You yourself said that I'm obsessed with you. I mean how can ever become Hokage if I can't even save one friend? Right Sasuke admit it, you know how I feel and you know that I understand you, I lost my parents too. Oh and don't even bother to say that its different because you knew yours and I never knew mine, because at least you spent time with them, at least you know what it's like. Even it hurts more because you know what it feels like to have a mother and father who loved you, you were never alone like me, and you always had someone that was willing to love you. I never had anyone until I met you and Iruka, you choose to be alone and now it's driving you crazy. You're still that little lost boy, who lost his parents, aren't you? But now it's going to end. Now you're coming with me."

"I'll never go back with you…I never will and I don't love you."

"Lying bitch, Suigetsu told me how you stared at the Naruto Bridge when you guys went for Zabuza's sword. You smiled at it and I know what you were thinking about."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, he knew he was right. "Shut up Naruto, you're just trying to poison me with your words. Shut the fuck up!"

"No! You will listen asshole, after all the trouble you put everyone through. YOU BETTER! YOU CAN'T ALWAYS HIDE FROM THE TRUTH!" Naruto released Sasuke but said nin pulled him close again.

"No! You…you're mine." Sasuke pushed Naruto back and kissed him until it hurt, he bit his bottom lip demanding entrance and entered the other's mouth when he opened his mouth to yell in pain. "Naruto help me…I can't think straight anymore help me. I killed him Naruto…I killed him my own brother. I thought it would make me feel whole again but it didn't. The hole in my heart… It only got bigger. It hurts too much…make it stop please. Make it stop."

"Shh Sasuke I'll make it stop. If you let me, I'll find a way to heal you." Naruto took one of the raven's hands and put it over his heart, "You see this? Can you feel how fast it's beating? It's because of you Sasuke…your doing that. It's beating for you."

Sasuke leaned forward and hugged Naruto too afraid to let go. "I can't go back Naruto, after all I've done, I can't."

"Yes you can…just stay with me. It's not going to be easy but I'll stay with you through everything, just come back with me okay. Trust me. I'll never let anything happen to you Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto helped him to go over to Kakashi and Sakura. Kakashi nodded silently and Sakura smiled at him. Maybe someday team seven would actually be the way it was before, but for now they were just happy to have Sasuke back with them.

"Hey dumbass," Sasuke spoke to Naruto, "Do you think it everyone would ever forgive me?"

Naruto flashed him a big smile, "Well if I could forgive you for being a bastard and almost killing me, not to mentioned leaving my ass to go with the biggest pedophile in the world. Of course they can."

Sasuke's grip on Naruto tightened slightly and he leaned into him. He didn't regret going back with them just as he didn't regret loving Naruto. He knew that it would take some time before anyone else trusted him, before he could trust himself enough to let go of his hatred completely, but at least being here with someone who he loved, with people who love him. He knew some day the gap in his heart will be gone.


End file.
